1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly for providing connection between fluid carrying conduits. More particularly, the present invention relates to a swivelable connector assembly for providing a quick connection between fluid carrying conduits.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
In the automotive industry, as well as for many other industries, the need always exists for low-cost, reliable, and easy to assembly components. This need is especially apparent with respect to providing a connection between fluid carrying conduits, such as a fuel or refrigerant lines. In older threaded connectors, substantial assembly time could be accumulated in screwing on a cap to a fitting and tightening the cap down to the proper torque needed to provide for a fluid tight seal. Further, an inventory would have to be maintained to keep track of the number of caps and fittings, and any liners or other components that may be necessary. Also, retightening of the caps may be required to maintain the seal after the automobile or other system has been put in use.